


Men of Honor

by Sefiru



Series: Hidden Sky [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Crack, Family, Humor, Iemitsu is a jackass, M/M, MAFIA ACADEMY, Murdered by words, Sub!Fon, Sub!Hayato, Vongola traditions, boss!Tsuna, fun with acronyms, kawahira is a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru
Summary: In an attempt to reconnect with Tsuna, Iemitsu cooks up a scheme involving Mafia Academy ... but he's the one who's going to get schooled!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hidden Sky [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059935
Comments: 129
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

The Tokyo crowds flowed around Hayato without noticing him. Here his silver hair could pass as fashion rather than foreign; his leather and jewelry were far from the most eye-catching look on the street. Nearby he could sense the gold-and-green of Shoichi and Spanner, both in raptures over the electronics shops of Akihabara.

Hayato had already found the parts on his list – a personal project, now that the Box Animals were running smoothly. While the science duo spent the rest of their money, Hayato was contemplating a build-your-own claw machine kit. He could hardly return to Tsuna-sama’s side empty-handed.

“Kid. You’re coming with us.”

“The hell?” He turned; a pair of yakuza thugs bracketed him, Rain and Storm.

“We’re taking you to our Boss.” Hayato frowned; he didn’t _think_ he’d stepped on any underworld toes. He was on personal business, so he didn’t owe the local Boss a courtesy call.

“Hang on.” He grabbed the kit, and passed a handful of bills to the store clerk.

Not long ago, he would have pulled out his dynamite before going with these two. He would never have walked away without his change either. He wasn’t worried about the nerds; they had both been to Tokyo before, and the only danger _they_ were in was forgetting to catch the train.

He had already spotted their lapel pins, but asked anyway, “Who are you assholes?”

“Kuryugumi.” Their leaders were a Sky lineage, currently in its third generation. A strong potential ally for Tsuna-sama. The Rain-kobun added, “Our Boss is always looking for young men like yourself. You won’t find a better offer in all of Japan.”

Hayato snorted; anonymity was a hazard of being in the Hidden Sky’s family.

“You’ll change your mind once you meet Sandaime,” said the Storm-kobun. “He’s like nobody you’ve ever met.” Hayato wanted to point out that there were _eighty-seven_ known Skies in the world – eighty-nine if one counted Enma and his mother – but, how likely was a random teen to meet even one?

The two kobun brought him to a nearby private club, where an older, bespectacled man was working on a laptop. Blue tie, dragon’s-head ring – this must be Kuryugumi’s Rain Guardian. “Who’s this?”

“New recruit for Sandaime to see.”

“Hmm. He’ll be done his business shortly.” The Rain gave Hayato a shallow bow. “Welcome. I am Kamojima Toshiyuki.”

“Gokudera Hayato, called Smoking Bomb.” Just then, Hayato’s phone rang, with the tune reserved only for his Sky. “Excuse me, I have to take this.”

“Put it on speaker,” Kamojima said; Hayato shrugged and did so. Since he had an audience, he answered with,

“Gokudera here.”

_“Hayato, I had a feeling I should call you. Are you all right?”_

He couldn’t help smiling at the sound of Tsuna-sama’s voice. “I’m fine, just a little kidnapped at the moment.”

_“Hiee? By who?”_

“The Kuryugumi. I think they want to offer me a position.” He would have to find a polite way to decline; his place was at Tsuna-sama’s side.

_“At least they have good taste.Have you got a handle on it? If you haven’t checked in by dinner time, I’m sending Sensei to get you.”_

Hayato considered the dozen or so Flames he could sense in the building. “That’s a bit overkill, isn’t it?”

_“Usually, yes, but he’s been bored lately.”_

“Now that’s just cruel and unusual.”

Tsuna-sama giggled. _“Well, I can’t let people think it’s a good idea to kidnap you. See you soon!”_ The call disconnected.

“That was an interesting conversation.” Kuryugumi’s Sky stood in the doorway, flanked by his Sun and Lightning. Hayato turned and bowed.

“Shirogami-sama.” 

“Storm-san.” Shirogami glanced at his two subordinates. “Did you two even ask if this man already has an affiliation?”

“But, Sandaime! No one would turn down the chance to work under you!”

“Unless he already has a Sky of his own.” Shirogami strode over to a chair and sat down. “There is only one Sky in Japan whose associates I don’t know; you must be from Namimori.”

“Yes, sir.” Hayato introduced himself more properly this time; his manners would reflect on Tsuna-sama’s reputation.

Shirogami huffed a laugh. “Your Boss has mentioned his tutor in his letters, so I’d prefer not to have a visit from him. I’ll have Bun-san drive you to the station.” He pulled out a cigarette case. “Mind if I smoke?”

“It’s fine.”

“Wow, now I see it.” Shirogami’s Sun draped himself (herself? Themselves? Hayato couldn’t tell) over the back of his chair. “Ryuuji doesn’t faze you at all. You’re _used_ to Skies.”

“I guess I am.” When did that happen? About the third time Cavallone did a face plant?

“How many Skies have you even met?”

“Don’t be rude, Tsukasa,” said Shirogami. Hayato counted on his fingers. Tsuna-sama, of course; the other three Vongola Skies; Cavallone, Yuni, Enma and Shirogami himself. Huh, that was quite a few. Shirogami raised an eyebrow. 

“Has Inten-san got Vongola connections or something?”

“Something like that.”

*** 

Meanwhile, Tsuna was doing some shopping of his own. “Do you have an idea what you’re looking for, Boss?” asked Kawahira. As usual, his store was crammed with all manner of old objects. Tsuna perched on a carved wooden stool and looked around him.

“It’s for a training exercise, so something sturdy, And not too valuable.” At the front of the store, Daemon lounged in a sunbeam while Kyoko, his current security detail, flipped through vintage magazines. Kawahira tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Perhaps a small bronze. Portable?”

“Definitely. Nice shirt, by the way.” It was emblazoned with a bowl of ramen and the words SEND NOODS.

“A gift from our esteemed home tutor.”

“Of course it was.” Tsuna examined the display case where Kawahira kept figurines and small sculptures. The game he had in mind involved the Varia, so it was going to take a beating; metal would be the best option. “Aha!” He lifted out an old bookend, made of two boards at right angles and half of a brass horse.

“I don’t know where the front half is,” said Kawahira.

“Don’t worry, this is perfect.” Xanxus would laugh. He turned the item over to look at the price tag, and counted out the money.

“Boss, you don’t need to, I’d happily give it to you as a gift – ” Tsuna looked Kawahira in the eye and added an extra bill to the pile. Kawahira paused, and then put on a tragic expression.

“Have mercy, oh great Sky-sama, for I am but a humble shopkeeper, and would never presume to charge you for my wares …”

Tsuna snorted and added two more bills. “Get yourself some nice noodles, Kawahira-san.”

“I hear and obey, Boss.”

*** 

The second term of their second year of high school began with an assembly. Kyoko was holding down her corner of Tsuna’s protective formation, and bouncing one knee impatiently. The principal droned on; Kyoko had brought a transcript of last term’s speech and was reading along. So far the only difference was that he had praised the badminton club instead of the kendo club. She hoped Haru and Chrome’s first day back was going better.

Their class was seated in the middle rows of the auditorium, so the best they could do was seat Tsuna against the wall, with his Guardians all around him. Hibari was also there, lounging on a rafter above them; one of the teachers glared at him. “Hibari-kun, didn’t you graduate last year?”

“Hn.”

“And now I would like to announce an exciting opportunity,” the principal monotoned. “A European school, the Modern Archimedes Foundation International Academy, has offered our school a study-abroad program. Three of our second-year students will spend three weeks in wonderful Italy.”

The students burst into excited whispers; Kyoko tilted her head. “Isn’t that the official name for – ”

“Mafia Academy.” Tsuna pinched his nose.

“I smell a setup,” grumbled Hana.

“Ya think?” snapped Hayato. A teacher shushed them all.

“As the Academy’s instructional languages are English and Italian, we will use a proficiency test to decide which students will go.” Definitely a setup; out of their class, only Tsuna’s Famiglia were fluent.

“I bet a thousand yen that jackass is behind this,” said Hana.

“No bet.”

*** 

Lal is sure she’s not going to like whatever comes out of Iemitsu’s mouth. He has a dopey, overconfident grin on, and his boots are planted on his desk. “I’ve got it all figured out – my Tsuna-fishie will see how much a son needs his father.”

“What did you do.” And how did he do it behind Lal’s back. She’s glad she’s made a habit of recording all interactions with her so-called boss.

“He needs to see what the Mafia is really like, then he’s sure to turn to me for help!”

He better not have put out a hit. Lal doesn’t think even Iemitsu is that stupid. He _is_ delusional if he thinks Tsuna will turn to him rather than Xanxus, Reborn, Timoteo or liteally anyone else in the two families he rules over. The kid faces down the Vindice on the regular; the ‘real Mafia’ won’t faze him. Lal makes a note to buy fresh popcorn.

“Aren’t you still on probation? What if Tsuna decides to sack you for this stunt?”

“Aw, my Tsuna-fishie is just playing. He’ll come around once I show him that Daddy knows best.” Lal resists the urge to facepalm, and instead smiles attentively. As usual, Iemitsu takes this as encouragement to ramble on. “Kids should be in school, am I right? And my Tsuna-fishie struggles so much – ” Yeah, back when his Flames were sealed, which this idiot also thinks was a good idea – “And a rough-and-tumble Mafia school will be too much for him to handle!”

*** 

“… So I figue it will be a good opportunity to meet more people my own age,” Tsuna said. On his laptop screen, Timoteo nodded.

“Much as it pains me, my generation is on our way out. This means you’ll be in Italy for your birthday?”

“Yes, and yes, you can organise a party.” Agreeing to a Vongola-style party – he must have lost his mind. “We’ll be staying in the Academy dorms, but at the Fort on weekends. I’ll let Fiorino know.”

“You’ll be going incognito?”

“Trying to, anyway. I want to observe how Mafia Academy works without my title getting in the way.” His own were already making bets on how long his cover would last. It was less than a month! He wiggled his toes against Fon’s back; the Storm was currently serving as his footstool. “I’ll have my guardians with me, and the Hibari have people at the Academy too. Kyoko is having fun vetting the staff and students.” Across the table from him, Kyoko winked.

The study in their secret base was littered with documents about Mafia Academy; floor plans, course listings, and any other information they could find. Reborn was outside, giving Hayato and Takeshi a refresher on bodyguarding techniques. “I’ll let you know if I need to pull in any more Vongola men. Is there anything going on within the Family I should know about?”

Timoteo shook his head. “That minor situation in Madrid is ongoing; Ganauche should have sent you the reports. And we’ve started renovations on the ski lodge.”

Tsuna perked up. “Oh, you’ve decided?” The chalet was in the Italian alps, hundreds of kilometres from Sicily – hopefully far enough to keep the Ninth generation out of Mafia politics.

“It was always our first choice,” said Timoteo. “Wit a bit of fixing up, I believe I shall thoroughly enjoy my house arrest.”

“You’re putting in a full Donald Duck library?”

“You know me well, Tsuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot steamy noods ^^
> 
> I did not make up the Kuryugumi; it's a mini-crossover with [Tokyo Crazy Paradise](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/TokyoCrazyParadise), a manga from the 90s set in the dystopian future of ... 2020 (*snerk*). I don't think it got an official English release, but fan translations are available. 
> 
> Here it is, the latest installment of Hidden Sky! Time to have some fun at Mafia Academy ^^ and hit Iemitsu in the nuts at least once! More hijinks than plot in this one TBH. Welcome back, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna’s birthday fell on the first Monday of their Mafia Academy stay, so the public party was being held on the preceding Saturday. The ballroom was done up in an autumn theme with orange, gold and brown, and arrangements of gourds and nuts. “Remind me to give Fiorino a bonus,” he told Hayato.

“No shit, Juudaime. This is spectacular.” 

Tsuna tucked an arm around his Storm. “Are you ready for this?”

“So far.” They had allowed Hayato’s father to obtain an invitation, to get him in range of some payback.

“He has no hold over you. You’re mine now.” Hayato was wearing his collar with his suit instead of a tie; the other end of his leash was looped around Tsuna’s wrist. “Wait until the after party and I’ll prove it.”

“I could never doubt it, Cielo mio.” Hayato knelt briefly to nuzzle into Tsuna’s side. The ballroom doors swung open to admit their first guests.

“Tsu-kun, there you are!”

“Mama!” She was dressed in a periwinkle gown for the occasion; Bianchi was at her heels in a crisp pantsuit and shades. Tsuna stepped across the room to hug her. “What do you think of the Fort? Do you like your room?”

“It’s wonderful. I feel like I’m in a historical drama – we even went through a mysterious portal to get here.” There was now a permanent Mist gateway linking Kokuyo Land to the Iron Fort. That way, he would never be far from any of his family.

*** 

Belphegor swept into the hall at his king’s heels; the throng of peasants parted before them, none daring to come between them and their overlord. Tsuna stood in the midst of his subjects. Belphegor bowed with his fellow Guardians while Xanxus made his obeisance. Let the rabble stare; they had no chance of comprehending their betters. On that note – 

“The Prince heard that his royal cousin would be in attendance.”

Tsuna smiled. “Yeah – the kids are set up in the billiard room. Chrome can direct you.” Belphegor looked to his king for permission.

“Go for it,” said Xanxus. “If anyone starts shit, you’re posted with the brats.” Excellent. Belphegor made a circuit of the ballroom to remind the peasants who their superiors were, then sought out the little Mist maid. He knew the _usual_ way to the billiard room, but their overlord would take steps to protect his younger family members. 

His royal cousin Fuuta was there, along with his companions Lambo and I-pin, as well as the princess of the Giglio Nero and her Guardians. They had shrunk the billiard table’s legs and were playing some hybrid of pool and bocce.

“Cousin Belphegor!” Fuuta sprang up to greet him. He was wearing his silver crown in proper royal style. 

“Well met, cousin. Shall I join your game?”

“Sure! The cues were too long for most of us, so we made something up.”

“And you can’t win just by throwing knives,” added Fran.

“Ushishishishi, is that what you think?” Such an ill-mannered frog would never be Varia Quality.

“I think you can’t even aim properly with that curtain in front of your face!”

“Does the carpet match the drapes, though?” said Marianne, and then turned bright red.

“Ushishishishi. That is not for peasants to know. Princessa, do your hellions ever behave themselves?” A few cuts would be enough to teach them discipline, if the princess allowed it. 

“Never. It’s great!” Ah, they were jesters, then.

The musician girl turned up her nose. “He’s the hellion; I’m the mature one.”

“Mature like a cheese,” the Frog responded, “Old and crusty.”

“Hmph. Excuse me while I get a grown-up drink that you’re too young to have.”

*** 

Nana strolls gleefully around the ballroom as it fills with guests. Her son has so many friends – and more people who _want_ to be his friends. She accepts a glass of champagne from Mukuro, who is posing as a waiter; he winks at her. With so many of Tsu-kun’s people nearby, she doesn’t need to worry about misbehaviour. Bianchi is right at her elbow; it’s a shame they can’t bring along Shamal or Flora, but it’s not time for that scandal yet. That Man is invited for appearance’s sake, but he’s fashionably late, and the ballroom is already full of gangsters.

A well-dressed couple emerges from the throng. “Bianchi! I didn’t know you would be here too!”

“Daddy, I’m on the clock,” she hisses. Nana claps he hands.

“Oh, you must be Don and Donna Colombo. I’ve heard so many things about you.” A few of them are even good!

“And you are?” Don Colombo asks cautiously.

“Nana Sawada. It’s my son who’s hosting this party.”

“Bianchi never mentioned she was working for the Vongola,” said the Donna.

“You must be so proud of your daughter,” Nana continues. “She’s the best security I’ve ever had.”

“Stop it, I’m blushing.” Bianchi mutters. Nana twirls around and kisses her on the cheek; she blushes all the way down to her turtleneck. 

“You deserve every word.” Nana turns back to the Colombos, who are looking slightly choked. “Oh, have you seen your son yet? It’s been a while since all of you were in the same place..”

The Donna sniffs. “That boy is here too?”

“Oh yes – wherever my Tsu-kun is, Hayato is sure to be nearby.”

“Yes, well … if you’ll excuse us.” The pair moves away, and Nana smiles to herself. Some actions, as they will discover, are inexcusable.

*** 

The party had been under way for an hour, and Tsuna-sama was still greeting people. Hayato offered his elbow for his Sky to lean on; the baseball idiot was making himself useful by damping out the noise. Tsuna-sama rested his head on Hayato’s shoulder for a moment, then signalled Chrome to let the next group through.

_Everyone_ was here. Cavallone, Yuni, the Varia; even the Simon had sent a representative. Since public appearances by the Vongola heir were still a rare event, demand for the remaining tickets had been fierce. No doubt Hayato’s father thought he was lucky to get hold of any.

The living fence of their allies parted, and the Colombos stepped through. Hayato’s father hadn’t changed much; his silver hair made it hard to tell if he had aged. The Donna, however, was wearing more makeup than she used to, and her hair had hints of grey at the roots. Hayato barely kept himself from laughing at her expression as she was forced to decide between sneering at him or kissing up to Tsuna-sama. 

Don Colombo held out his hand to Tsuna-sama. “We’re honoured to be here, Signore.”

“I’m glad to see you here,” said Tsuna-sama. “Both of your children are a great addition to my family.” And the Colombo Famiglia wouldn’t be getting either of them back. 

“Er. Hmm. Hayato, you’re looking well … is that a collar? Signore Sawada, what position exactly have you put my son in?” Oh, it would _serve him right_ if they went into detail. “Hayato, you were my heir; whatever he’s offered you can’t possibly – ”

Hayato casually laid his hand on his Sky’s shoulder, showing off his Guardian ring. His father turned a fascinating color. “Are you using him as leverage on Bianchi, is that it?”

Tsuna-sama giggled. “Don’t be silly. Miss Banchi is getting a generous salary. Only the worst kind of person would use one sibling to harm another, don’t you agree?”

All they could do was smile, nod, and beat a hasty retreat. Hayato made a satisfied sound. The Vongola wouldn’t _need_ to destroy his former Famiglia, simply absorb it. Bianchi had already given the Donna a taste of her own medicine, so there would be no more legitimate heirs.

Tsuna-sama squeezed his hand. “Better?”

“Much better, cielo mio.” The family he was born into was no comparison to the family his Sky had given him. ‘May I bring you some snacks?”

“Get enough for both of us.” Tsuna-sama tucked the end of the leash into his coat pocket. Hayato hurried over to the buffet table.

Elisabeta had pulled out all the stops for this one. Pastries, cheeses, olives in every color. There was lemon chicken on skewers, and sesame-crusted scallops served in Chinese porcelain spoons. A few dishes combined Sicilian and Japanese cuisine; Hayato selected pine nut and currant rice balls, and filled the rest of his plate with tidbits. 

No need to worry about drinks, since Mukuro was attending to that personally. Not only that, the ornamental pineapples on the buffet table had eyes carved into them, and Hayato could see sparks of indigo within. It was _almost_ like the Mist didn’t trust the Mafiosi with his Sky’s wellbeing.

_“Kufufufu, can you blame me?”_

When Hayato returned to Tsuna-sama’s side, he was chatting with Lussuria and Levi. The Sun was enveloped in a multi-tiered golden ballgown. “That looks like a Disney cosplay, Luss-nee.”

“That’s because it is, darling!”

“She talked me into it,” said Levi, who was in the matching tailcoat and breeches.

Hayato offered Tsuna-sama the leash with one hand and the plate with the other. Tsuna-sama scratched his chin. ‘Somebody’s getting a nice present tonight,” Lussuria sang at them. “And look; I do believe the entertainment is starting.”

At one end of the ballroom was a small stage. Reborn stood on a podium in front of it, illuminated by a spotlight. “Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, family and honoured guests. In the long-standing Vongola tradition, the Family’s Mafiosi will now perform for their Sky’s amusement. Whichever of them earns the fewest points will forfeit his life!”

There was an appreciative murmur from the guests. Tsuna-sama twitched. “I almost forgot this was a thing.”

A team of Iron Fort staff carried in a sofa and set it down facing the stage. Reborn’s podium zipped away on hidden wheels, and the first contestants stepped up – a pair of Chinese tiger-dance costumes. Tsuna-sama flopped into a seat; he pulled Hayato across his lap and fed him an olive. “Help me keep track of the points, ok?”

*** 

They were serious. Marianne had heard that the Vongola were all crazy; but then she would risk death too, if it meant going to a party like this! She strutted through the ballroom towards the bar. Open bar, because being rich was awesome. She decided on rosé, and the barkeep told her they had different kinds. She picked one at random.

Leaning against the bar was a Sky she hadn’t met yet; she knew him from pictures as the Vongola External Advisor. Glass in hand, he was bragging to some other middle-aged men. “My Tsuna-fishie counts on me a lot, you know. And my delicate wife – she prefers to stay at home …” 

His wife was standing at the other end of the ballroom; was he so drunk he hadn’t noticed? Marianne wrinkled her nose; Iemutsu’s Flame was about as harmonious as a rusty hinge. How did his cronies stand it?

“Hey there, Miss. What’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” She ignored him. “Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that. I can show you a real good time.”

Maybe he _hadn’t_ noticed that his wife was in the room. Marianne leaned in close. “Listen very carefully, for I shall say this only once. Keep your paws to yourself; I am not available.” She stalked away. Behind her Iemitsu whined,

“Aw, girls never know a good man when they see one.” If that was a good man, then Marianne would start looking at women instead.

***

Sometimes, Tsuna’s people could be incredibly silly. The birthday contest was the kind of high stakes that Flame users craved; it was also a chance for lower-ranking members of the Vongola to gain admission to the ball. But leaving the decision to him? He should have talked this over with Timoteo beforehand, to see how the older Sky had handled it. Tsuan certainly wasn’t going to spend his men’s lives on something as frivolous as a birthday party.

A conjuror showered the stage with a dozen decks of cards, with no hint of mist to show how he’d hidden them. “Wow – eighteen hundred points.”

A pinstripe-suited man with a saxophone played _Rhapsody in blue._ “Hmm. Nine hundred points.”

A trio of young men staged a mock battle with bananas and much straight-faced double entendre. “ _Snerk_. A thousand points each.”

One of the Fort’s drivers put on a wig and sang aria about the trials of romance.

“At times you feel a little lonely, a little lonely  
If Mr Wrong comes bothering you to have him, bothering you to have him  
At once you feel like ending your days in a lighthouse  
Ending your days in a lighthouse!”  
The singer stepped to the edge of the stage and bowed to him.

“Twelve hundred points.” Tsuna decided. He dug his fingers into Hayato’s hair. A dozen acts, nearly thirty people in all, had taken the stage to risk their lives on his word. He was trying not to think too hard about it.

Reborn drove his motorized podium to the front again. “The time has come to announce the winner … and the loser!”

If they had to. Tsuna rose and stood next to the podium. He felt like he was on a reality show. “The participant with the most points,” declared Reborn, “Is Luciano di Perchi.” That was the card magician. Tsuna shook his hand and gave him a laurel wreath and an envelope of money.

“The participant with the lowest points is … “ A hush fell over the ballroom. (Mafia, why were they like this?) “Wild Cat Rufio.” That was the saxophone player; his performance hadn’t been _bad_ , just less interesting than the others. Rufio stepped forward without hesitation and knelt at Tsuna’s feet.

“My life is yours, Decimo.”

Tsuna held back a sigh. “Can I get a rain check on that?”

“Of course, Decimo. It will be on your desk by morning.” Rufio kissed his ring.

*** 

In the dark of night, a boat slipped from its pier onto the Mediterranean. It was crowded with passengers, more than it should hold, and it lurched with every wave. A brother and sister sat together, bracing each other against the motion, and watched their native land fade into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted above [is real](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEGveLHFYGk) (written by a suffragette :D ) - And boy, was it an exercise to find based on a vaguely remembered concert. Truly, everything is on the Internet. 
> 
> Yes, I know Rhapsody in Blue is usually played on clarinet, don't @ me.
> 
> Some people naturally have a douche vibe ... and some people work at it deliberately :/


End file.
